


New Year Drabble

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Magnificent Holidays 9 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2015)</p><p>Old West</p><p>Will Ezra ring in the new year alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year Drabble

Events had conspired against him. 

An errand for the judge, an illness in a neighboring town, a felon to be escorted… 

Ezra glanced at his timepiece.

11:59. 

No reason to wait any longer.

He raised his glass, and began to toast each chair in turn.

“Mr. Larabee.” 

He huffed in amusement. 

“Mr. Wilmington.” 

Toasting absent friends, whom he’d give anything to see…

“Mr. Tanner.”

To hear… 

“Wouldn’t be right to start the new year alone, Ez.” 

Ezra looked up in surprise.

“Mind if we join ya?”

“Of course not,” he answered in delight, raising his glass again. “Happy New Year!”

 

~end~


End file.
